


Our Time Alone

by kibumy



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Crush, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Steamy, relaxed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumy/pseuds/kibumy
Summary: Taemin's got some hot feelings for Jinki.





	Our Time Alone

Well, that was quick.

 

They both knew their friendship was progressing. To where? They didn’t know. But all it needed was one final blow to let it all rush in and engulf them completely.

Jinki and Taemin had been friends since middle school, always by each other’s side. Jinki looked after Taemin, and watched him grow up. Taemin, however, watched Jinki fall in and out of love with others. Having never experienced love, he learned what he could from his best friend.

The relationship Jinki was in fell through almost as quickly as it began. It was a point in Jinki’s life where he needed his friend most. Taemin watched Jinki fall apart at the seams, and from there, he fell for Jinki.

The months after Jinki’s break up felt strange to the both of them. The air in the room whenever they were together had shifted, and a sense of awkward heat filled their minds. It started with a brush of a hand against the other’s as they walked side by side, or thighs touching each other as they sat on Jinki’s tiny sofa binging Dragon Ball Z. Jinki could feel Taemin’s eyes on him as he got up to make popcorn before the next episode. Taemin noticed Jinki would run his fingers through the hair on the back of his head more often than usual when they hung out. He used to not think anything of it, but now the sensation of a warm hand on the nape of his neck made him melt like butter.

Moments like this kept increasing in frequency whenever they were together. The awkward heat just kept getting hotter. Neither of them could accept the fact that they might be lusting over their best friend, but there came a time when they both knew what the other was feeling.

During another binge-watch of a Netflix show, Taemin decided to take a risk. He hiked his legs up onto the sofa and over Jinki’s own legs, resting his feet right on his lap. The older man seemed startled at the gesture and looked at Taemin for any kind of emotion, but Taemin kept his eyes focused on the TV. Jinki accepted it and resumed watching as well, unaware that his friend was about to make a move. Taemin shuffled his feet in Jinki’s lap, nonchalantly letting his foot trail up Jinki’s thigh for a split second, focusing on getting a response.

Oh, he got the response he was looking for. He felt Jinki’s thighs tense up at the sudden movement, shifting them uncomfortably. He glanced at Jinki for a split second, noticing his friend swallow hard as he kept his eyes on the TV, seemingly to hide his response. Taemin waited a few minutes and did it again, only this time, he went a little bit further and was pleased with what he felt. He had successfully made his friend hard. Jinki suddenly breathed in heavily while looking flushed, picking up Taemin’s legs so he could cross his own before resting them back down on his thighs again.

“You okay?” Taemin asked as if he wasn’t aware of Jinki’s slight dilemma.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jinki responded, avoiding Taemin’s gaze.

Taemin moved his legs again just slightly, this time watching Jinki’s reaction. “Are my legs too heavy on your lap?”

“Ah, no, it’s fine,” Jinki replied, finally meeting Taemin’s eyes. He smiled despite looking increasingly uncomfortable with every second.

“Okay, I’m gonna keep them here then,” Taemin warned, grinning on the inside, turning to look at the TV again.

Jinki knew exactly what Taemin had been doing from the minute it all began. He wanted so badly to grab Taemin’s legs and spread them right there on the sofa, but something was stopping him. If he made that move, it would change everything. Their entire friendship would be altered forever and he couldn’t tell if they were ready to take that step. What if things didn’t work out? Their friendship would most likely be ruined, and even if by some chance it remained, there would always be that awkwardness lingering above them. Was Taemin prepared to risk it all? He needed a sign. He wanted that sign.

At that moment, Taemin’s foot glided up Jinki’s leg one last time, lasting an extra second right on the stiffness of Jinki’s crotch, lingering gently. Jinki shuddered and his eyes met with Taemin’s this time, the confident look in his friend’s eyes was the sign that Jinki was looking for. Jinki urgently pushed Taemin’s legs off of his own and stood up, staring intensely into his eyes.

“Jinki…” Taemin nearly moaned, knowing that his plan had worked. He was sitting up, looking at Jinki with practically a begging gaze. Jinki pulled back for a second, stunned by the sudden burst of lust. Taemin closed the gap with a tug of Jinki’s shirt, and met the older man’s lips as they crashed down on his own, diving into the richness of each other that they had tried to cover up for so long. Jinki felt the heat of Taemin’s blush emanating from his cheeks as they kissed.

Jinki leaned further into the kiss, his eyes locked shut as his lips felt Taemin’s for the first time ever. They were soft and oh so warm. A delicacy to him. Taemin pushed back, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Jinki’s face, drawing the other’s lips open, tasting every part of the kiss. Jinki melted further into the kiss, letting their tongues intertwine hungrily, igniting all of the sexual tension they’d been fighting off. The sensation buzzed inside Taemin, pleased that his plan had worked, knowing that there was definitely no going back. He felt Jinki’s hands slither slowly up his waist and around his shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin. Taemin moaned wantonly and broke apart their kiss for a second, letting Jinki see the pure lust in his eyes. A string of saliva connected their swollen, wet lips before meeting them again, needy and unforgiving. Before he knew it, Taemin had crawled into Jinki’s lap, wrapping his legs around Jinki’s hips, grinding down slowly and letting their excitement buzz through them. Taemin moved his hips ever so slowly, as if to savor the moment. With every grind, Jinki was brought further and further into sin, gasping at the friction. He needed more and he needed it quickly, but Taemin was moving too slow. Jinki reached his hand up behind Taemin and ran it through his hair like he’s always done, right at the nape of his neck, before grabbing a handful and tugging it down roughly, splitting their lips and enticing a higher pitched moan from the younger man. Taemin keened into Jinki’s grip, grinning lustfully as his eyes met Jinki’s.

It was if they were both looking at a whole new person. They had never seen each other so filled to the brim with lust that it drove them mad. Jinki took this time apart from Taemin’s lips to catch his breath, completely and utterly turned on by the man who had somehow made his way onto his lap. He watched as Taemin licked his fat lips, giving him the grin of an incubus.

“Did you… did we just…” Jinki attempted to get out, still catching his breath.

“Do that? Yes…” Taemin purred, grinding his hips down slowly once more, watching as Jinki’s eyes fluttered for the moment.

“Should we, uh… should we talk this out?” Jinki breathed, biting his lip at the friction and tightness of his jeans.

Taemin dragged his hands slowly from Jinki’s face down his neck, over his chest and right to his waist where the button of his pants resided, unbuttoning them with a flick of his fingers.

“I’m willing to wait and talk later…” Taemin unzipped Jinki’s jeans, “...if that’s fine with you.”

Jinki groaned loudly. “Fuck yes.”

 


End file.
